zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Evilution/Chapter Seven
The Fight Against Ganondorf Zander went to Ganondorf, and confronted him. He would destory Ganondorf. He found Ganondorf, and the battle began. At first zander did not show off his skills. He used only his natural swordfighting ability, and battled with the King of Evil. Occasionaly, one of them would take a minor hit, and continue batlling. The two clashed, their swords bashed against each other. Soon, however Ganondorf got a major blow off of Zander: he had sliced his sword arm (right arm) off. Ganondorf laughed, and got ready for the final blow... Zander's Trick However, Zander flipped backwards. Then, purple flames shot out of his body. He was consumed by power. Then, the flames formed the outline of an arm where he was now missing an arm, and crystalized. Zander now had a right arm made of dark crystals. Zander laughed at Ganondorf. "Ha, you thought that was all I had? I haven't even tapped into a tenth of my power." He then used the dark crystals to form a new sword, and the battle resumed. The Fight Against Ganondorf, part 2 The battle raged on. Ganondorf put all of his power into his blows. Zander was using his right arm, now made of dark crystals, to block. Eventually, Ganondorf hit it so hard that it was severed. Ganondorf laughed, then gasped in shock. The arm floated in the air, and attacked Ganondorf. He hit it and it split in half, but that only made things worse. Ganondorf was now being attacked by both halves! Eventually, Ganondorf split it into millions of pieces. As he dodged these, Zander snuck up on him, and shoved his blade through Ganondorf. Ganondorf: Ha, you thought that that could kill me? (takes blade out of his chest). I am invincible as long as I have the Triforce of Power! Zander: That's what I thought. You might not be dead, but you are unprepared..for this! Suddenly, one of the small crystals that hadn't shot at Ganondorf shot right into him, where it then imbedded in his chest. Zander:Surrender the Triforce of power...or else... Ganondorf: Oh, I'm so c ared, what are you going to (lets out a huge scream; a spike made of the dark crystals bursts from his chest). Zander: Very well then. How many more spikes need to burst from your body before you surrender it? Ganondorf: What...is..urg..this..uh... Zander: Remember that crystal that shot into your body? (as Zander is speaking his crystal arm is growing back.) Well, I still control it...and I can do stuff like...this! (another spike bursts from Ganondorf, this time from his leg; he lets out a scream.) Oh, maybe I should mention; I have figured out how to extract the triforce from your body using that crystal. It will only be a matter of time... For the next few minutes, Ganondorf struggled to live as spikes burst from his body. One burst through his arm; another one through the top of his skull; but, because he had the Triforce of Power, he survived...until it was drained from him. Ganondorf showed Zander how he was invincible, showing him his hand, with a Triforce symbol on it, when it disappeared...Zander then showed Ganondorf his hand, and how brightly the Triforce symbol on it was shining...and then Ganondorf let out his last breath, and died. But there was something wrong...Zander didn't have the Triforce of Power... And then a voice told Zander: I'm not dead. I am simply sealed away in the crystal. Oh, and a bomb large enough to destroy the island is about to explode...it's right over there... Zander saw the bomb, then used his ability to teleport it away...but he had to go with it. As he teleported it to an unihabitated island, it exploded, engulfing Zander's body in flames, and destroying everything except for his armor...and his crystal arm... Next Chapter Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Adventure Fanfic